


The Adventures of A Cardboard Cutout

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, collingwood - Fandom, cutout adventures, cutouts, fun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: The cutouts made for the football games had a great life when they were attending weekly football games but what have they been doing since?
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of A Cardboard Cutout

It was cold, musty and dark. I could make out the outlines of other cardboard people around me, all in different poses of freeze frames from a football game. I needed to find a way out. Surely they couldn't keep us locked away in here, forgotten from the world, forever? There had to be a way. I toddled over to the door and jiggled the handle with one of my cardboard edges. Locked.

I stood back from the door and surveyed it. There was a strip of light at the bottom of the door, a space between the door and the floor. If I could squeeze my cardboard self through the door, then I'd be free. I lay down flat on the floor and inched my way to the door. I could feel other cardboard people turning in my direction and whispering but I took no notice. I got my head through the slit under the door and kept crawling and crawling, slow and steady. When I was halfway out, I felt stuck for the first time. I shouldn't have eaten those jam donuts when we were at the footy. I wriggled and shimmied my way through the door, making minimal gains for a lot of effort. 

Eventually my stomach was free and it was just my legs to go. A bit more crawling and my whole cardboard self was out the door. I managed to get upright using the wall for support and took a look at my surroundings. It was an indoor basketball court, and there was no one there. I toddled around, shooting some hoops with a random basketball left on the side, and then made my way down the corridor. 

I passed by a gym, a kitchen area, a room with a table and lounge chairs (maybe where they eat lunch), and came to a door that said "players and authorised personnel only". Ooh, sounds private. I opened the door and the smell hit me. A smell of sweat and body odour, masked with an underlying smell of Lynx deodorant. Ah, the locker room. 

As I made my way inside, wrinkling my cardboard nose as much as possible, I walked past each of the lockers, looking inside for any leftover snacks. I was starving, having eaten nothing since a meat pie, some chips and jam donuts at the footy games. I came to the locker marked with a 1 and opened it. There were two large boxes taking up most of the locker, one full of long life milk and the other full of weetbix. Jackpot! 

I went as quick as I could back to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and then smelt my way back to the locker room. I sat on the bench eating bowl after bowl of Weetbix, slopping it all down my cardboard body, making myself all soggy. Ah well, I sat in the rain when we played Essendon, all soft and sodden, so it was nothing I wasn't used to.

After I was full from Weetbix, I poked around in the back of the locker where there was a distinctly sweet and pleasant aroma. I found an old pair of underwear, smelling fresh as daisies. There were initials A.F. sewed into the waistband and as I crawled into the locker with the underwear over my cardboard head, smelling its satisfying odour with my cardboard nose, I wondered who the underwear could've belonged to and imagined scenarios of meeting such a fascinating person.


End file.
